Warrior of the Underworld
by billy.cox.948
Summary: Son of Thanatos, Champion of Hades, Ghost King. Percy Jackson has been raised in the Underworld by his father and Uncle. He has been going on missions since he was 11. He is now 13 and has to get Bianca and Nico to the Underworld only to be taken to Olympus and to go to camp in time to save a goddess in chains. My first story.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Warrior of the Underworld

The man was outside the room his lover was giving birth in, pacing back and forth and shuffling nervously. He was hoping both the baby and his mother would be okay because he had not seen another woman like her in all his time on earth. The man waiting was Thanatos, the Greek God of Death, The Soul Reaper, and many other titles. This was his first demigod child and there were multiple reasons behind this. One being he never liked mortals and another being he did not want to condemn his child to a hero's fate.

The doctor caring for his lover came out of the room with a sad look on his face and he immediately knew something was wrong. The doctor took a breath to speak but was interrupted by the man saying "Are they okay?" with a concerned look on his face. The doctor shook his head and said "I'm sorry, we tried everything we could, but the woman died. Although, the baby made it through. Would you like to see him?" Thanatos nodded his head, still unable to speak after the news. He then walked in the room with the doctor and his nurse was holding the baby and handed him to his father wordlessly. Thanatos took him and rocked him slightly. The baby then opened his eyes and the were a midnight black with flecks of sea green swirling throughout them. It almost looked like a whirlpool. The baby reminded him of his lover, Sally Jackson. He had her tan skin and high cheek bones. The nurse then asked "What are you going to name the child, sir?" Thanatos then said " Perseus. Perseus Jackson." He then asked "How long will it be before I can take him home?" The doctor replied saying "In just a few days if all goes well, sir." He then handed the baby back to the nurse saying "Very well. I will be back then."

Thanatos left his child in the care of the doctors and went to the Underworld. He wanted to ask a favor from Lord Hades. He sent a silent message to him asking him to come to his throne room because he had to ask him something. Hades appeared on his throne and turned to Thanatos and asked "Well, what is it?" He then replied saying "I have had my first demigod child and am well aware of the Ancient Laws so I was wondering if you would take him in and raise him and I could visit. The only reason I am asking this is because his mortal mother died during childbirth." Hades stopped to think about it. He mused thinking he could be a very powerful asset to the Underworld. He could do missions for both his father and Hades. Hades made his decision and said "Okay, but he must be trained to fight because he will start going on missions for the Underworld at age 11." Thanatos replied " Thank you Lord Hades. I'm sure he won't disappoint."

-A few days later-

If anybody was paying attention they would have noticed the man just walk out of the shadows into the hospital. Alas, this was New York and it had certainly seen weirder things. The man walked up to the receptionist and said he was here to pick his son up. The receptionist replied "What is his name, sir?" He said " Perseus Jackson." The lady said "He is in nursery 22b. Ask for a passing nurse to get your child for you. Thanatos replied saying "Thank you." Then, he was walking in direction of the infirmary. The man asked for a nurse to retrieve his baby from the nursery. She went in to get the baby and Thanatos began to feel nervous. What if the child resented him for giving him away? What if he was not a good enough father for the boy? All thoughts were all squished when the nurse returned and handed him his son and he snuggled into his chest. He told the nurse "Thank you." The nurse waved him off saying "Just doing my job." Thanatos then traveled to the Underworld with the boy and went to Hade's throne room and called for Hades to come. Hades appeared and saw the child, the asked "Can I hold him?" Thanatos handed him the child and he opened his eyes and smiled while clapping his hands together. Hades lips went from a tight line to a wide smile and Thanatos immediately knew the boy had stolen Hades heart. Hades then said "I would like for this boy to be my champion, do you mind that Thanatos?" Thanatos said "Not at all Lord Hades. In fact, it wold be an honor." Hades then put his thumb on the infants forehead and chanted something in Ancient Greek. His eyes now had less fleck of sea green and were now almost all the way black and he lost some of the tan gained from his mother. He also lost some of the baby fat over his body to make way for muscle. Thanatos then said "Thank you for this, I am in your debt." Hades then replied in a whisper because the child had fell asleep "Nonsense, This is my champion, you owe me nothing." Thanatos was, to say the least, shocked that those words came out of his mouth. He then said "okay, well would you like for me to set up his room and take him there?" Hades passed the child to Thanatos and said "Yes please, but make sure it is right across from mine. I would like to be able to hear the child." Thanatos replied "Of course, milord." He then took him in his room and placed him in a crib he had just conjured up. He said to the sleeping baby "I promise to be the best father I can be to you. I swear this upon the River Styx." Thunder rumbled in the background showing the completion of the promise.


	2. Mission goes wrong Sorta

Warrior of the Underworld

-13 years later-

Percy's POV

Man, I am exhausted from yet another day of training. Don't get me wrong, I love to train but sometimes it is too much. I train until I don't get it wrong, whether it be training with Achilles, Perseus the First, Bellerophon, or somebody else. The only weapon I have yet to master is the bow and arrow. This is only because when I started I was abysmal with it when I first started to train but I am competent with it now. The only days I get off are Saturdays or when I am chasing down another lost soul. I flop down on my bed and just as I am about to doze off, Hades calls me to the throne room so I just walk to the nearest shadow and into the throne room. I can do that without a second thought now. Uncle notices me enter and turns to me saying "It is time for you to pick up my children." I replied asking "The twins?" He then says " Yes Percy." I asked "When do I go?" He notices my look of excitement and sighs saying "Tomorrow Perseus, tonight you need to rest." I then ask "Will dad be here tomorrow to see me off?" Hades smiles at this and says "Of course. do you think he would break tradition of seeing you before every mission?" I didn't have an answer to that so I just replied saying "True, true. I'm going back to my room to sleep for tomorrow. Night Uncle." He replies "Good night, champion.' I smiled at that. Then, I got to my room by the shadows and fell onto my bed not even bothering to change out of my training clothes. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-The next Morning-

I quickly got up but then remembered the mission is not until tonight so I decided to go get some light training in just to break a little sweat. I called forth an army of about 80 undead and summoned my dual Stygian Iron swords. Their names are ξυστικη (Justice) and Ξυδγεμεντ (Judgement) I work with dual swords the best out of everything. I told the army to fight me and when the first one charged at me I simply sidestepped and swung and upwards slash at it going from the right rib cage to the left shoulder and it burst into dust. After that, I ran into the army and twirled and spun and sidestepped their weapons slashing a head off here stabbing through the chest there until about 10 stepped back and started shooting arrows so i begun to swing my swords in front of me protectively while I lash out with the shadows and breaking the archers to dust until focusing back on the main horde. There were only about 20 left, so I decided that I wouldn't play any longer because I need to get ready for my mission. Shadow tentacles hit the warriors while i slashed and hacked my way through. I thought to myself 'Not bad, not bad. Could have been better though. I decided to go get ready so I went to my room and slipped off my shirt and shorts. I put on a sea green shirt in reminder of my mom that I never knew. I heard I got the sea green flecks from her. I then slipped on a black hoodie with some black jeans and black converse. My favorite outfit.

I went to the throne room to tell him I am starting the mission. I got there to see him and Aunt Persephone arguing. I thought 'What this time?' I said to them " Hey, Uncle, Aunt, I'm off to my mission. Can you call dad?" Hades told him to come through telepathic communication. I still think that is so cool. Dad appeared just a second later and came up to me hugging me saying "Good luck out there. I'll be watching you." I said "Thanks dad. I'll make you proud." he pulled back and smiled saying "You already have." My face broke into a huge grin at that. "I'm leaving. Bye guys. See you later."

I shadow traveled to Westover High where they were at having a dance. I walked over to the punch bowl as I noticed them sitting in the corner talking. Bianca looked about my age and Nico looked to be about 11. I then walked over to them, but not before noticing three other demigods and a monster. He looked to be the Manticore. Good, a little challenge, I like it. As I got to them I asked if Nico minded if I danced with his sister being polite before asking her. He smirked and said "Go ahead." So I turned to her and asked "Would you like to dance with me?" Bianca nodded shyly before taking my hand while I led her to the dance floor. It just so happened to be a slow song so I put my hands on her waist while she put hers around my neck. Then, one of the demigods came over and asked her to dance while she was with me. He also said it like he wasn't expecting no for an answer but that is exactly what he got. He looked furious. I then looked over at Nico to see him being escorted out by Dr. Thorn. I told Bianca "We need to go Dr. Thorn has your brother and he is not who you think he is." Bianca looked confused but nodded while we raced after them. We only caught up to him once we got out of the school. Nico looked terrified. I yelled at him to get his hands off him and nobody gets hurt. He growled at me before saying " I'll kill him if you step closer." He then changed into the Manticore. I summoned 10 skeletons to guard Bianca before shadow travelling behind the manticore and stabbing him with a dagger. He stumbled forward and then I told him to run to Bianca and I'll get them to their father and they looked at me weirdly but nodded nonetheless. I'm glad they were in the shadows cause I willed the shadows to take them to their fathers throne room. I then summoned my swords and ran forward striking the spikes he sent at me. Only then did I notice the silver in the trees and the other demigods running out of the school. I cursed and kept running but he leaped over me so he had his back to the cliff. Then, a huntress stepped out of the trees with a bow pointed at the manticore saying "Permission to kill, milady?" Lady Artemis stepped out of the trees and said "Permission granted." The manticore then said "Direct interference isn't allowed." Artemis then said "You are in my domain which makes it eligible." The manticore then leaped forward grabbing the huntresses shirt before running off the cliff. I then decided to run off the cliff with my wings out in a dive before throwing three knives at the manticore before it dissolved to dust and i grabbed the huntress bridal style before coming back up the cliff.

Artemis' POV

The stupid boy ran off the cliff probably trying to be a hero like all other stupid boys. Then, I noticed he came back up the cliff with wings before he set her down and stepped away from her before bowing to me saying "Lady Artemis." with respect. That confused me. How well informed is this boy and who is he? I then said "Who are you boy?" with a sneer on my face. He just stated his name. "Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy." He then turned to the other demigods who I just noticed was there before saying "Thanks for the help" voice full of sarcasm. The boy, son of Poseidon I believe grunted before saying "Shut it. Who are you and why are you interfering with a quest for Olympus, weakling?" He just raised an eyebrow at this and said "I sent them to their father so they won't die on Olympus." I was surprised at that and asked "How do you know who their father is and why would they be killed?" He turned to look at me and said "I work for their father and because Zeus killed their mother so what would be stopping him from killing them?" That caught me by surprise but I quickly recovered and said "Well, you are going to accompany me to Olympus then." He just cocked eyebrow again before shrugging his shoulders and saying "Okay." I turned to Zoe and told her to set up camp while I go to Olympus to figure out the fate of the boy. She merely nodded before turning to walk away. I then told the quest members, the daughter of Zeus, the daughter of Athena, and the stupid boy from Poseidon to stay here while I'm at Olympus. They nodded but the boy decided to say something to me "Sure thing, sweetheart." I was furious but before I could do anything the boy was up against the nearest tree with a knife at his throat and Perseus saying something to him "Respect Lady Artemis because my conscience won't be guilty if I slide this knife across your throat. There's a reason she hates boys and you are the epitome of it so shut it and be respectful." I was shocked. The boy nodded the best he could with a knife at his throat and Perseus sheathed his dagger before turning to me and saying "Sorry Lady Artemis. I hate people like that so I get angry when shit like that happens." I just nodded and flashed us to Olympus. I called for a council meeting. They all flashed in one by one.

Percy POV

After they all flashed in Artemis said "This boy here interfered on my quest to get the two demigods and now they are gone to whoever their father is whom the boy works for." Zeus then turned to me and asked "Who are you? Why do you not bow? And why did you interfere on a quest for the Olympians?" I just answered with a stoic face and flat tone "I'm Percy Jackson, I bow to the people I respect, and so you would not kill them like their mother." Zeus looked surprised before getting angry and aimed his bolt at me before Hades and dad flashed in and the shadows ripped away the bolt. I then turned to dad and ran and hugged him before bowing to Hades and then turning to the Olympians again. Boy, does Zeus look pissed. He boomed "Why are you two here and interrupting a meeting?!" Dad answered that saying "You will not harm a hair on my sons head got that _oh almighty King of the_ _Gods_?" Hades seconded that. I then interrupted stating my full titles saying "Now that you know, I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Thanatos, Champion of Hades, and the Ghost King." My crown then descended on my head from the shadows. I then turned to Poseidon and said "Your boy needs to learn respect. He tried to hit on Lady Artemis of all people." Poseidon looked furious before grabbing his trident before that was ripped out of his hands like the bolt. Dad look ready to murder someone and hades made shadows cover the entire room and then the room dropped almost thirty degrees. Hades and dad was trembling with rage Hades bellowed "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHAMPION, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT POSEIDON?!" Poseidon paled visibly before nodding vigorously. Hades just nodded before saying "Good." Zeus then said I had to go to Camp Half-Blood which made me mad but excited at the same time. Dad and Hades both agreed on me going for the summer but staying in the Underworld for the rest of the time. Dad and Uncle Hades gave me hugs before they left and the last thing I heard before shadow travelling out of there was Zeus roaring "MEETING DISMISSED!"


	3. First time in camp

Warrior of the Underworld

Percy POV

When I shadow travelled out of the throne room, I went to my room in the Under world to pack my things seeing as I was staying in that wretched camp for the time being. I couldn't believe I was being forced to go there for the summer. I would have much rather ggone to the Roman camp. They are more disciplined and better warriors. They would've been a much better challenge. Oh well, might as well whip this camp into some soldiers. To be honest, I'm secretly hoping that there would be some pompous arrogant brats that need to be put down a peg or two. Maybe one of Uncle'Uncle's brothers kids. That would be nice. Oh shit, I didn't even realize I was done packing. Great, now I have to go to this wretched camp. I really wanted to go slow so I decided to just shadow travel to the tree. Thalia's tree, I believe. I get there only to be faced with the entire camp and Chiron. I turned to Chiron and asked "I assume you know what happened on Olympus so where will I be staying?" Chiron replied saying "I have a room in the Big House set up for you." I was about to pull out my wings and fly over there but it looks like a sea scum wants to say something. He said "Chiron who is this guy?" I decided to stick around and see what the old centaur says. Chiron replied "This is Perseus Jackson." I raised an eyebrow at that and asked "You aren't going to tell sea scum who my parentage and titles are?" Chiron shifted nervously and was about to say something but was cut off by the son of Poseidon saying "My name is Andrew and I am the best warrior at this camp and it's leader so you will answer my questions and not talk to me like that. Got it?" I just laughed in his face as I recognized him. "You're the idiot that stood there while I rescued the twins. Don't you remember me? I held a knife to your throat for disrespecting Lady Artemis. Besides, if your the best this camp has to offer you guys are worse off then I thought." The daughter of Athena decided to reply saying "I bet he could smash you in less than a minute." Andrew seemed to beam at that but I didn'didn't even reply. I just tapped my foot and a ghost came through the ground. I turned towards him saying "Hey Ranger Collins you still have your tarantula right?" He nodded "Good, chase her with it." The girl screamed and ran away. Andrew didn't like this so he decided to challenge me to a duel. I of course replied saying "Sure, but good luck. You'll need it." I then pulled my wings out and flew down to the arena leaving gaping campers behind.

I decided to not even use my weapons or armor to show how bad this kid truly was. He walked into the arena after a couple minutes wearing regular bronze armor and holding his sword Riptide, which if I do say so myself. I called out to him saying "Let's make it interesting. I win, you give me your sword. You win, I give you one of my swords. Deal?" He took it like I knew he would considering his personality. He smirked thinking he was getting a easy win when I didn't get into a ready position. Little did he know he was about to be embarrassed badly. H swung a wild left diagonal slash only for me to sidestep right, hit his wrist while sweeping his legs out from under him and then put my foot at his throat all in two fluid motions. I knew the daughter of Athena was sneaking up behind me so I decided to let her be until she stabbed at me and I grabbed her wrist and snapped it saying "Two things: You cast a shadow and you dont neccesarily move quietly." She had a look on her face the shone of pain and shock. All the campers were gaping at me so I told them "I've trained since I could walk. This is nothing." I decided to be nice. "I'm in a good mood so I'll tell you my parentage." The campers leaned forward in their seats eager to know who I was. I grabbed my new weapon, threw the Athena spawn on Andrew and then stepped forward saying " My name is Perseus Jackson Son of Thanatos, Champion of Hades, and the Ghost King." While my crown descended on my head from the shadows. "I've lived in the Underworld my entire life and have trained with all the heroes of old, and these are my weapons and armor." I stuck my hands out and the ground rumbled while the shadows snaked towards me. The shadows wrapped around me after my swords shot up into my hands from cracks in the ground. When the shadows went away my armor was there. It was Stygian Iron like my swords. It had wings designed into the back outlined in gold while my front was a picture of a scythe with Cerberus behind it. All in all I looked like an assassin. One of the campers exclaimed "That was so cool!" While another one yelled out "That was scary!" I told them "I get that a lot from the escaped souls I have to capture." Then I heard Hades speak in my head 'Percy Biance and Nico will be at camp tomorrow. I want you to train them in their powers and weapons training.' I thought back 'Of course Uncle Hades. They are family.' After that, I announced to the campers "The children Andrew and the daughter of Athena wewere supposed to be getting but failed will be coming to camp tomorrow and they are the children of Hades but I swear to the gods I will tear you limb from limb if you disrespect and talk about them. I will be training them personally. GOT IT?! The campers all said yes. I replied with "Good. Now who wants dinner?" Right after that the conch horn sounded and after that the hunters horn. "Looks like we got some visitors."


	4. Training at CampGetting Prophecy

Warrior of the Underworld

Percy POV

I just walked out of the arena towards the hunters leaving behind a bunch of staring campers but I had no time for that now. I needed to apologize to a certain Hunter of Artemis I saved. As I was walking I noticed that Lady Artemis was not here. I just calmly walked up to them and asked "May I speak with your lieutenant? I must apologize for my actions." One of the hunters stepped up and sneered at me while saying "Go away _boy._ She has no wish to speak to you." I just shrugged and said "Whatever. I'll just apologize to all of you then.""Whichever hunter I saved I am sorry for the way I held you while you were falling. I had no wish to do so but it was the only way I could save you. For that, I am sorry. Now I will be going before you guys try to pepper me with arrows. Good bye." I turned to walk away but I guess the hunter I saved stepped up to talk because I heard "Wait, boy. I accept your apology but please refrain from doing it again because I might have to plunge in arrow in your man hood." I involuntarily cringed at that and I turned around to see her smirking. I just gave her what she wanted I guess. I just replied with "Of course." I saw it was the lieutenant that I had saved. I smirked inwardly but did not let it show on my face as I walked away. I couldn't believe the famed lieutenant of the hunt had to get save by a male. I decided to tour the camp seeing as I had went straight to the arena when I got here. I walked to see people canoeing, practicing archery and sword fighting, the cabins, the stables, the woods, and my favorite spot at this wretched camp which is the lava wall. I know what your thinking, you have wings you can just fly? I don't use my wings a lot so they aren't as strong as they should be, but sometimes I like to feel the wind through my wings. I decided I would give it a try. I didn't need a harness though because of my wings so I just went right and started climbing. I dodged a rock as it shot out and jumped to the next rock outcrop. I had to jump again as lava shot from the side so I grabbed onto a foot hold and started making my way upward without a problem. I realized this Camp would be way easier than my training in the Underworld so I decided to slack off a bit. I just walked around the rest of the day and got to know a few campers. I met Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Beckendorf, son of Hephaustaus, Will, son of Apollo, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus. After the sun set I made my way to the Big House to get some sleep.

As I was told, the twin childen of Hades, Bianca and Nico were teleported into my bedroom as soon as I was ready to walk outside. I turned to them and said "Ah, good. You're here. I assume that Uncle has told you guys who you are and why you are here. Correct?" The older sister, Bianca answered saying "No, not really. Only that Greek Mythology is real, which I don't really believe, but we are children of those gods. He told me to talk to a man named Percy once we got here and he mumbled under his breath something about payback." I sighed. "This will be much harder then. Listen, that was your dad, and my patron. He is Hades and the payback thing, well, I kind of turned his room pink for a day." I decided to be blunt about it and not go into a long explanation about it. Bianca replied and said "You're lying." Nico then said "Really? That's so cool! What kind of powers do I have?" I sighed a big long sigh again. I looked at Bianca and said "Watch this and then tell me if you don't believe me." I brought my swords from the Underworld, summoned five skeletons, summoned a ghost from Elysium, pulled my wings out, and brought the shadows towards us. Bianca and Nico's jaws dropped so far, they almost hit the floor. I put everything away and started to laugh at their expressions. I just couldn't help myself. Bianca got out of her shock first and grumbled "Fine, I believe you. Whatever." I laughed which earned me a glare but I just shrugged it off and said "Let's tour this place after breakfest. I want to show you guys around." Nico was bouncing up and down excitedly and Bianca just had this neutral look on her face. As I was touring them around I started explaining their powers and their sleeping arrangements because there is no Hades Cabin. I told them they would be sleeping with me, training with me, and eating with me. I introduced them to my friends that I made yesterday. They all seemed comfortable with them which made me like them even more. I walked to the Big House and told Chiron "These two are the children of Hades that I talked about yesterday. I will train them in their powers and their weaponry and they will sleep in the Big House with me since there is no Hades Cabin. Is that okay, Chiron?" Chiron replied with "Of course, Perseus. You are the only one that knows them and the powers they have after all." I said "Just Percy, sir."

Two weeks later...

Percy POV

Well, I figured out which child is better than the other at powers and weaponry. Nico is better at his powers and he uses a sword. Bianca is better at weaponry and she uses a bow and arrow and hunting knives. She's kind of like the hunters. I wouldn't be surprised if she joined them soon. They are both not near my level but that is to be expected as I have trained since I could walk. I have trained them since sun up to sun down each day so really us three could take on the entire camp. We would have to use a little skeleton back up but still. Powers wise we would crush anyone. The child Poseidon sired is really a disgrace to Poseidon. He has these muddy brown eyes, stringy brown hair, and is really scrawny and only 5'3. The Hunters are still here which worries me. What happened to Artemis? Tonight is the night of Capture the Falg and we will beat the Hunters this time. Bianca, Nico, and I will crush them. Right now we are preparing. Bianca is getting out her black hoodie and black skinny jeans with black and white converse so she has maneuverability. They are also hard because of an enchantment gift from Uncle. He also gave her a Stygian Iron Bow and Arrow that turns into a necklace. Nico has Stygian Iron armor and a Stygian Iron sword that turns into two rings. One for the armor and one for the sword. Tonight is the night the Campers win for the first time.

The battle strategy is this: Bianca, Nico, and I will be the three to get the flag while the Campers plant traps and grow vines to slow the Hunters down and the ones who can't will be placed throughout the woods. I heard the horn which signals the start of the game. I nod to Bianca and Nico and we come up into a triangle position with me leading. We come across the first hunter as we cross the creek and I hurriedly knocked her out. I did not envy her when she woke up. Bianca let loose an arrow and a hunter fell out of the tree. Nico willed the shadows to trap a hunter and knock her out. We continued on at a steady pace occasionally knocking a hunter out. When We got to the flag I shadow travelled to it just as hunters to converge on us. Nico and Bianca summoned skeletons and I added my own to them to hold them off longer. I shadow travelled back to them and started running as fast as I could. Nico and Bianca were catch up but I had a lot more speed than them. I was about to cross the creek when Zoe stepped out in front of me. I looked behind her to see a hunter with our flag. I looked back at Zoe "Sorry about this. I want a fair fight after this though." I then shadow travelled behind her confused face and knocked her out with the pommel of my blade. I then stepped over the creek right before the hunter did. I jumped and fist pumped in celebration while Nico and Bianca laughed at my childish antics. Chiron bellowed "Campers win for the first time!" The hunters were glaring at me but Chiron had a warm genuine smile on his face which showed me he was pleased. Once we got everybody awake and we were walking back I jogged up to Zoe and said "Hey, I was serious about the fair fight. I'd like to try my luck against you. I've heard about you famed huntress." She smirked and said "Anytime boy, but prepare to lose. Got that?" As soon as she stopped talking the Oracle appeared in front of us and looked at Zoe before spewing green mist and talking in what seemed like three voices. I thought that was kind of creepy.

_"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

_Campers and Hunters prevail_

_Thanato's child will show the trail_

_Titan's Curse he must withstand_

_and one shall die by their parent's hand"_

I clapped my hands as the green mist flowed back in and Zoe paled. I said "Well, let's call a cabin counseller meeting to discuss this. You should be there Zoe, since its obvious it wanted you to lead this quest."


	5. Start of the Quest

Warrior of the Underworld

Percy's POV

As everyone was going to the Big House I saw Zoe's face was still pale and she looked worried. I know of every Titan's hideout here in America because it was drilled into my head relentlessly, so I obviously know why she's so worried. I went up to talk to her "Hey, why do I get the feeling that you know where Artemis is?" She replied saying "I know where I am going, yes." I said back to her "I do too. I know Artemis is holding up the sky and that would mean the Atlas is out. And that is not good at all." Zoe looked shocked for a second before regaining her composure and saying "I do not know how you know that but yes you are correct." Then. she walked into the Big House, leaving no time for a reply. "Well, that was rude."

As I walked into the Big House I was stopped by the sea spawn before I could sit down. He said "What do you think you are doing here? You're no counselor, so you shouldn't be here." I just cocked an eyebrow and said "I am Hade's counselor seeing as I am his champion." He scoffed and replied "Hades is no Olympian so you have no right to be here." I saw red. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air and spoke in a deadly calm voice "If you ever speak of my Uncle like that again, I will take my time killing you slowly and pain filled. Trust me when I say this because My home is the Underworld. So I suggest you sit down and not speak again unless spoken to." He nodded vigorously and scrambled off to his seat. I had noticed that no one made a move against him so he must not be very well liked. I can see why. He's far too egoistical, arrogant, and conceited. He's vile and self-centered. He needs to be put in his place.

3rd POV

Chiron swallowed the lump in his throat that always came when he was sending off his heroes went on quests and his horse half skittered nervously. He reminded himself to thank the Percy kid after this for saving Annabeth. The girl was like a daughter to him. He began talking "Well, it's obvious that Zoe is leading this quest so we will let her pick her companions." Zoe perked up at this and nodded before saying "I will take Phoebe, along with Thalia and Annabeth and the fifth quest member- Andrew interrupted her saying "I'm going. No if ands or buts about it." Percy scoffed while trying to restrain his laughter and Zoe just lost it, laughing hysterically while everyone just smiled while looking sorta confused as to why they were laughing. Zoe recovered and replied "Ha, no. There is no chance in all of the Underworld I am going on a quest with you." After that Percy didn't even try to hold in his laughter anymore. He was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor rolling on the ground. Andrew looked angry but with his frame wasn't very intimidating "I've led every major quest since I got here. I recovered Zeus' bolt and got the Golden Fleece." Percy recovered and said "I've been trained my entire life and have been capturing souls and delivering punishments since I was 11. I saw you down there trying to get the bolt and your face was paler than Hades. I watched you guys from the shadows and it seemed you tried to take the glory from somebody else considering your personality. Shut up and sit down." He gave him such an icy glare he visibly flinched. Andrew sat down after that. Zoe gave him a nod in thanks before saying "Well, I was going to ask Percy to be the fifth companion anyways , so what do you say?" Percy had a shocked look on his face when he replied "I would love to but your a man hater. Why would you ask me?" Zoe just looked at him before replying "I just have a feeling you will be needed. Do not question my actions." Percy held his hand up in surrender before saying "Relax, I'm just asking."

Chiron cleared his throat "Now that the quest members have been decided you will need to go and get some sleep because you will need to be up early tomorrow for the quest. Pack your bags tonight. You will leave at dawn." Percy made his way to his room in the Big House while the rest of the cabin counselors went to their cabins. Chiron looked at Percy before calling him back. Percy was surprised but kept a calm mask on before asking "Yes Percy?" Chiron shuffled nervously replying "Thank you for saving Annabeth. She is like a daughter to me. I practically raised her." Percy smiled saying "Not a problem Chiron. Just doing my job as a hero, saving the damsel in distress." Chiron let out a hearty laugh replying "Don't let her hear you say that. Her pride makes it extremely uncomfortable to acknowledge she was unable to save herself." Percy laughed as well before saying "Of course. I will not bring it up." Chiron nodded before leaving. Percy went to bed thinking 'Tomorrow will be a long day.'

The next morning as the questers woke up before dawn, they all had to make sure they had everything packed for the journey. Once everything was set up they all met up at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Chiron cantered up bringing the camp van's keys. "You will need these if you are going where I think you are going." Zoe just nodded and saying a simple "Thank you." They went down the hill where the van was waiting, a comfortable silence between them as they all thought about the quest.

Zoe: I know I will die on this quest but I have served my mistress faithfully for many millennia. I could not die happier.

Phoebe: I cannot believe I have to go on a quest with a _boy _of all things.

Annabeth: I wonder where we are going. Chiron seemed to know. Hmmm...

Thalia: What's gonna happen on this quest? I hope I do not need to be saved again. That was a blow straight to the pride.

Percy: Man, I cannot believe I'm stuck on a quest with four girls with two of them being man haters. Eh well, it could be worse.

They entered the van and started off on their way to Washington, D.C, all thinking of different things but with the same topic: the quest. Percy and Zoe seemed to have come a silent agreement to not speak of where they are going until it was a necessity.


End file.
